In the End...
by SeiferCrossSword
Summary: Seifer and Squall face-off for one last duel against each other. In The End who will win?.....R & R!!


  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.....  
  
Author`s Note: Hi again! This time its a songfic! The song is called   
"In the End" from Linkin Park.(Great band!)This is also  
my first songfic so go easy on it please...Thanks! Oh  
yeah the lyrics is what Seifer`s thinking to himself.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
It was a stormy and windy night near the town of Balamb. Standing on the   
cliff was Seifer looking out on the ocean along with his Hyperion by his  
side. It`s been a year since he had a confrontation with Squall at Lunatic  
Pandora. He lost to him three times and he thought that its time for one  
last fight.....he didn`t care about his future or his dream cause he knew  
that nothing will be the same again since he caused so much pain and   
suffering to his own close friends...and his home.....  
  
===============================  
It starts with one thing  
I don`t know why  
It doesn`t even matter how hard you try  
keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
===============================  
  
He closed his eyes putting his memories aside....opened his eyes slowly and  
was ready for the last fight....  
  
===============================  
All I know  
Time is a valuble thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it countdown to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
Its so unreal  
===============================  
  
Seifer really wanted to accomplish his longlife dream for a longtime.....  
He turned around and started walking towards Balamb Garden.  
  
Squall...he was his only rival for a long time....He hated him for taking   
his dream away from him...he always wanted that position he`s in, but....  
now he`s nothing....now he knows that his dream was just a memory...  
  
Squall was standing outside the Garden cause he had a feeling that someone  
would be coming on this stormy night.....he had his gunblade by his side just  
incase...  
All of a sudden he saw a person coming from a distance and he also had a  
gunblade like his and Squall only knew another person with a gunblade and good  
skills as him....his only rival Seifer Almasy...  
  
===============================  
Didn`t look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn`t even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when...  
===============================  
  
"So we meet again....huh Squall?" he held his gunblade over his shoulder   
and his trenchcoat flapped in the wind along with his famous smirk.  
  
"I knew that you would be coming back...what do you want?" he asked   
demandly.  
  
"You know exactly what I want!" Seifer lowered his gunblade and did his  
fighting stance.  
  
Squall did his fighting stance too."I don`t get what you mean..."  
  
"You`ll find out when I kill you!" he said as he attacked fast  
  
===============================  
I tried so hard  
And got so far   
But in the end  
It doesn`t even matter   
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn`t even matter  
===============================  
  
Thunder roared all through the night as the two men fought face to face   
for the last time...  
  
Seifer`s blade collided with Squall`s then backed away and attack again   
with full force. Squall stepped to the side quickly and he jumped and kicked  
him from behind. Seifer fell to the ground hard. Squall was about to stab him   
but Seifer blocked his attack and rolled out the way and got up and back to   
his stance and so does Squall...  
  
"Is that the best you got puberty boy! Even a T-Rexuar have better skills than  
you!" said Seifer as he smirked at him.  
  
"I`m just getting started..." said Squall as he cast a Aura and started his   
limit break...Rough Divide.  
  
===============================  
One thing, I don`t know why  
It doesn`t even matter how hard you try  
keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme, to remind myself  
I tried so hard  
===============================  
  
Squall gathered his strengh and he ran to Seifer and jumped very high...  
injurying Seifer in the process and he landed face first on the ground.  
  
"Give it up Seifer! This is pointless! I don`t want to kill you....because  
you`re like a friend to me...." he said sadly.  
  
Seifer was shocked of what Squall had just said just now but then he knew  
that he didn`t care. He got up and looked at Squall`s eyes....confused.  
  
===============================  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the time you fought with me  
I`m surprised it got so(far)  
===============================  
  
"Friend?....."  
  
"I mean it Seifer! Its true you taught me many things in the past that I.....  
would consider you be like a friend to me..." he said as he slowly walked over   
to Seifer.  
  
"I never had any friends!....." he said angerly  
  
"I know you`re going through a tough time...please let me help you..." he said  
as he came closer to Seifer.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" he said as he slashed strait at Squall...  
  
===============================  
Things aren`t the way they were before  
You wouldn`t even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me(in the end)  
===============================  
  
Squall quickly blocked his attack and he`s trying to fight his brute force.  
They were locked together....  
  
"How could you say that I`m like a friend to you,I`ve been a fucking asshole  
all my life can`t you see that?! I only want to accomplish my dream!"  
he said as he brake the lock and jumped back.  
  
"Seifer...Do you still want to reach for your dream?!!" he said he jumped   
back.  
  
"Dream? I don`t have one anymore!" he said as he picked up his Hyperion and did   
his fighting stance...  
  
Seifer attacked again and again..  
  
===============================  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fall apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I....  
===============================  
  
Squall continued to attack and block as well. He then notices that Seifer was  
a little weaker than the last they fought....They broke their locks again and  
went back to their stances...  
  
===============================  
I tried so hard   
And got so far   
But in the end  
It doesn`t even matter  
===============================  
  
Both men stood apart...in their stances. They waited for the right moment...  
  
"'This is it! Now I will know why they chose him as their leader...'" he said  
to himself.  
  
"'Dream? What is it anyway? Maybe its that he want to-" he said realizing what  
Seifer`s dream is...  
  
===============================  
I had to fall   
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It really doesn`t matter  
===============================  
  
"YOU`RE MINE NOW SQUALL!!" he shouted as started to run and attack at him  
head on one last time.  
  
Squall did the same as he did for the last time...  
  
===============================  
I`ve put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
All for all this   
There`s only one thing you should know  
===============================  
  
Thunder roared very loud and the storm grew worse every minute...  
  
Seifer stood there shocked of what had just happened...he looked down slowly  
and saw blood dripping down from his gut...  
  
Squall couldn`t believe what he just did...he looked up and saw his gunblade  
covered with blood...Seifer`s blood right through his gut...  
  
Seifer dropped his Hyperion and he fell to the ground slowly losing his life.  
  
"Seifer?...." he said looking down at his lifeless body...  
  
"Squall....now I know why....everyone thinks of you as their...leader...." he  
whispered.  
  
Squall kneeled down beside him and lifted his head...  
  
"Seifer I`m sorry...." he said looking at him sadly...  
  
==============================  
I`ve put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There`s only one thing you should know  
==============================  
  
Flashbacks started to appear to Seifer, times when he fought with Squall,  
times when he tried to pass exams, times when he loved to make fun of Zell,  
times when he hanged out with Fujin and Raijin, times when he spent time  
with Rinoa, times he spent at the orphanage house with his childhood friends,  
times when he wanted to pursue his dream...his lifelong dream...his romantic   
dream....but now its too late for him....visions of his dark past suddenly  
disappeared from his mind forever....  
  
"Don`t....feel sorry...for me...Squall....Forget me..." he said sadly as he   
slowly little by little loses life...  
  
"Seifer....please don`t die..." he said closing his eyes tightly  
  
"Why do you don`t want me....to die?" he asked  
  
".....because I finally know what your dream is and that is to be kind, be  
happy with your life, to earn respect, and perhaps be really good friends with  
everyone.....but now...." he said truthfully.  
  
".....I guess you now know....what I really wanted for a longtime...." he said  
  
"Yeah...I do...I`m sorry that I never knew that a little bit more sooner....  
I`m sorry....." he said with full of regret.  
  
==============================  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn`t even matter  
==============================  
  
"Squall can you.....do me a favor for me?" he said  
  
"What is it?...." he asked as he saw that Seifer`s condition was growing worse  
bit by bit.  
  
"Tell everyone that I said sorry...." he said as he coughed blood.  
  
"Seifer!! I have to get you some help quickly!..." he said as he put his hand   
on Seifer`s wound covering it so it won`t lose anymore blood.  
  
"Its too late Squall..." he said as he closed his eyes slowly...  
  
==============================  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn`t even matter  
==============================  
  
"Seifer!...." he said while he`s to keep Seifer alive.  
  
".......Good....bye...." he said as he met the darkness...  
  
"Seifer?.....Seifer?!.....SEIFER!!!!!" he said as was still trying to wake  
Seifer up.  
  
It was raining now and Squall was still kneeling beside Seifer`s body, he cradled  
him in his arms....silently crying because he knew that he lost his only best  
friend and rival that he had in his life.....  
  
  
  
the end.......  
  
====================================================================  
Well what do you think? Love it, Hate it, or no comment.....  
If any other song fic suggestions I would love to hear it!  
Thanks for reading and review! Thanks! 


End file.
